


Soul Scars

by AlishaBre



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Brotherly Angst, Death, Demons, Dragons, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Horses, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Multi, Old Friends, Orcs, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Orphans, Parenthood, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wings, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlishaBre/pseuds/AlishaBre
Summary: When Ishka finds out what she may be she is left with no choice than to find somebody who can help her. Maybe a witcher can tell her more or maybe she will be hunted down with her wings as trophies."What do you want me to tell you, Witcher? I can pay for your protection, or would you rather hear me say that I can help you track down your 'friends'.""I would rather you cut off your own wings and bleed out, but I need to find Jaskier."
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	1. The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not my first fanfic but it is my first witcher story and first AO3 post! I would really appreciate if you lot would commment and give me feedback. My DM's are always open for friendship and work. I hope you all enjoy. I only own my own characters and plots. :)

By the time I got all the mud washed off the egg was hatching. The slimy nose poking through the thick shell within ten minutes. The fire roared in the background keeping us warm from the safety of the hearth. 

Whilst traveling with my ragtag companions a dying forest dragon caught my attention. We had just fought off a large group of treasure hunters not ten minutes ago. I have a feeling that they were responsible for this poor being’s suffering. My warrior travel-mate, Rakan, looks over the medium sized body. 

“We should just put it out of its misery, Ishka. Make it quick.”

“Ka, we need to help it. It looks like it may have a nest nearby. Rakan put that dagger away.” 

I turn to my smaller companion,” If you can heal it Joreh then get to work. I’m going to have a look around, see if I can’t find anything to help.” 

The mossy forest dragon is laid several feet in front of a small cave. Heaving my body into the cave, the first thing I see is a destroyed nest. The treasures and nesting materials are strewn about the area with no care. I can tell that the raiders put up a fight against the dragon and ransacked the home. Wandering further in, there is a small mound of dirt. 

“ What the hell is that? Perhaps the dragon was trying to hide something?”

Heading over to the mound I begin digging with my hands, getting covered in mud and dirt quite fast. My rings and hand covers quickly become matted down. In the mud I can see a large round object, an egg? Oh, no. 

“Ishka, Joreh is still trying to save the dragon but it doesn’t look very good at all. I’m sorry. Did you happen to find anything in here?”

“ An egg, Rakan. A baby… should it have not been hatched by now? It seems to be moving a little but…”

“The hatching season is coming to an end, yes. We-we cannot leave it here. Rakan, Ishka could either of you take it? I would but as you know my clan has chosen me for the reawakening soon.” 

Rakan looks at the muddy egg, then back to me. A look of fear crossing his face. I cannot believe this. Am I, an orphaned magic being with a knack for attracting danger, really going to take on a baby dragon? My wings ruffle with the throught. 

“ I-I can take the hatchling until somebody better fit comes along to take it from me.”

Both nod their heads at my decision and we agree that we should be headed towards our homes as soon as possible, the sun is setting quickly. I quickly remove my belts and other cloth pieces to create a nest in my satchel for the egg. As we head towards the crossroads from which we came we must acknowledge that this is the last time our trio will ever be together. We take our time with our final goodbyes but all things must come to an end. My home is not far off and as I approach I see that my front door is swung open. Pulling my crystalline dagger from its sheath, I head towards the home. 

Entering my house the first thing I see is an old friend, Archaeia, sitting at my table. She is munching on some fruits, her dirty boots swung up into the chair across from her. My guard only lowers a small bit, last time I saw her didn’t end well for me. 

“What can I help you with today, Chaeia? A new weapon, a boy, or perhaps more of my blood and feathers, hmm?”

“Well, my dearest friend, I am actually here to find a specific duo. These two are travelling with my sister you see. “ 

I roll my eyes, of course she is here for information. Last time I saw Archaeia she ripped my feathers out, one by one, and poured alcohol on bleeding back. A year after the incident she sent me a letter that said she was forced to do it by her father, who is a sorcerer. She said he wanted to know what I am and why I could possibly be walking this earth for so long. Fifteen long years later I have yet to hear an apology or any news of what her father had found out. 

“Tell me, Archaeia, what exactly makes you think that I would be willing to help you after all that you did? Maybe, you should tell me what you know, what your degenerate father found out and apologize before I slaughter you without a second thought.” 

Archaeia shuffles in her seat, eyes widening. I walk over to the tub of water I have sat by the fire and begin cleaning the mud off myself and the egg. Archaeia’s heavy boots hit the ground as she stalks over to me. Her hand reluctantly settles onto my wing and she strokes it. 

“I’m sorry for what I did. We’ve been friends for so long, nearly 80 years now. If you help me this one time I will tell you everything that I know. “

My hands keep at work, cleaning the egg.  _ 80 years, huh? I can still remember when I first met Archaeia.  _ We were both very young, eight and ten, and we were down by the river. She had fallen and I was there to help her up. I was even there when Archaeia found out that she was a witch. When she was sent to Aretuza to study I remember the bitter farewell. 

“Fine, Arch, I will help you. In return I will be needing that information. “

She nods and continues watching my deft hands. A small crack appears, the egg is hatching. Within ten minutes I can see the small, mossy nose poking out of the shell. We both sit in silence as the baby completely breaks free of its slimy prison. I allow the dragon to get its bearings as I cook a stew for dinner. 

“This person, Archaeia, that you are looking for, I need information.”

“A witcher, The White Wolf Geralt of Rivia and his bard companion, Jaskier, Julian Pankratz. As I said last I heard from Yennefer she was traveling with the pair. I believe that she was sleeping with the witcher… I have nothing of theirs, but I know that you could find them easily if you can attach.”

I frown as I turn back to my pot. Attaching is very dangerous and could affect lives, but I know how much Yennefer means to Archaeia. She may as well have just told me that a witcher may kill me and she needs me to take that risk. 

“Give me two days. You know how dangerous this could be for me, I need the time. “

With a nod Archaeia leaves my home, closing the door this time. The small dragon is searching around for its mother but can only find me. I offer a hand and allow the beast to scent me. After eating my food I head to bed with my new dependent. It's time to begin. 


	2. Attatchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishka connects her soul to the odd duo in an attempt to locate Yennefer, but instead finds that they are traveling alone. An unexpected visitor threatens to harm Ishka but in an unexpected turn she heads towards the White Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last prewritten chapter but I am very excited to start this adventure!

I sit at the end of my bed, watching the small dragon find a resting spot in a plant that is growing out of a pot in my room. A sigh escapes me as I start the markings on my body. The swirling paint and words appearing quickly. I need to do this before I back out. Geralt of Rivia… I need to find you. Entering a meditative state my body relaxes. 

The black sludge I trudge through is fighting against me at every move but I have to keep going. Chanting the names over and over. Just a little longer, I just have to ignore the shadows trying to swallow me. There, their souls. I grab a hold of the two swirling orbs, noticing that one looks rough and turbulent and the other is a soft, kind looking orb. I’m sucked into the vision of the two men immediately. Odd, that was much easier to do than all of the other times. I must be quick. 

“ _ Tell me, Geralt. Why exactly did Yennefer leave?” _

_ “I don’t know, Jaskier.” _

_ “Well, she said something about you. She said your soul is bound to another and she doesn’t know why you wouldn’t tell her. What did she mean?” _

_ “I said I don’t know! Now come on we need to get to town before tomorrow.” _

_ Jaskier seems thrown off but follows the witcher nonetheless. They seem to be in a hurry. I wonder what Yennefer could have to do with these two? _

I snap out of my state, sweaty and panting. I can hear somebody moving. My wings fly out and I try to focus on the intruder. 

“ Calm down, Sister. It is only me.”

“Ah, brother, what are you doing here? Come to finally end me and take the power for yourself?”

“I’m contemplating it,” The smirk on his face unsettles me and I can’t help but to think that he would have killed me by now,” No, I am here for Archaeia. Has she told you that she is carrying my child yet? I suppose she wouldn’t after she tortured you. Now, where is she?” 

“She is to be coming any moment for a location, you are free to wait for her outside. But, now I need you out of my home so I can get my payment.”

In a flap of large wings he is out of my home. My head is pounding and I can still feel the pull of the attachment. I sit up and get ready for the day. Tying the multiple cloths and belts helps calm me as I prepare the small dragon as well. Today will be her first meal and breath of fresh air. Hovering my hand over the map on my table two moving markers appear. Geralt and Jaskier. 

“I’m here, Ka. Tell me, what is of Yennefer right now?”

“She seems to have parted from the duo after a fight. I can tell you where they are but I have no clue where Yennefer could be at the moment.”

“I need to find her. After father died she was all I had left and I can’t think that she would not want to present when I have my child.” 

“Ah,yes. My brother’s spawn. Tell me, How does betrayal taste Archaeia?”

The silence in the room is painful but also bittersweet. Rendering Archaeia silent is a treat by itself. But I need the information that she promised before I am willing to do anything else. 

“Come sit. We have a lot to talk about and I need to give Sandasa her meal. Start talking.”

We settle at the table,” My father discovered that your parents are not of this world. He said that they are an unknown species of monster and human but that they possess a lot of evil power and they were attached to the souls of humans that birthed you and your brother. That is all I know and all I care to tell you. “

“So, what? I’m just a monstrosity that will be hunted down so that my wings become trophies? Tell me why you even told me that your father had information if it was this irrelevant and useless?” 

If Archaeia was upset before then she just set a new level of anger that no man has ever seen before with his own two eyes. Her hands slam on the table and I can all but feel the fire within her. Our eyes meet, a challenge that I am not willing to lose. No matter how angry she is, I refuse to allow her to dominate me again. 

“Look, Ishka, I’m not here to tell you the secrets of the universe! And, I sure as hell don’t care that you feel entitled to some special treatment. If you want more information then try that witcher but I will not be yelled at by you of all people. I’m finding Yennefer and I suggest you start acting correctly or I will be back.”

Archaeia storms out of the door, her heavy footfalls making me more angry. Maybe I should find the Witcher. Standing from my seat I begin packing a bag. I shove in some food, clothes, and medical supplies. I strap my weapons on before lifting Sandasa and hiding her and my wings under a cloak. Outside my large stallion is waiting for me, I saddle him quickly. I need to prove to her that I am more than just a regret, I will find the duo that can help me and I will win this fight once and for all. 

**It's time to go.**


	3. To Find a Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishka finally meets up with Jaskier, but of course something is bound to go wrong.

The travel to the small town that the duo is in will take up to four days of travel, maybe less if I don’t stop too often. The road will be a tough one, littered with many snags and fights waiting around every corner. My weapons may afford me enough intimidation to scare off any human threats, but any monsters will be a fight that will just have to happen. Many men would love a little lady to toss around and threaten; however, I am not just some woman with a knife. I have spent many years training so that I will never be a lost, weak little girl anymore. No matter the opponent I will put up a strong fight. 

The first day of travel was simple, not many hiccups. As if sensing that I have had it easy today, I got surrounded by a group of large wolves while setting up camp. My short-sword and dagger dealt out a lot of damage but that did not stop some bites and claws marking my pale skin. The battle lasted nearly an hour before I finally dealt the last blow to the wolves. I secure my camp and set to work bandaging my bloody arms. There is a particularly nasty cut on my left collar bone that I had to put some crushed herbs on. 

I lay on my bedroll, chatting with my horse and Sandasa while I watch the stars. A light from my bag gains my attention and I pull out my map. Two markers shine like the stars, staring back at me. It seems that they have stopped for the night. By now the markers would be fading but it is as if the fighting spirit of these two has kept the attachment strong. 

“Is there a chance I bound myself to them? No. They will fade soon.”

Our small group is sent into an uneasy slumber. The stars lighting our camp and the wind cooling us. 

By the time I am woken by the sun, Sandasa is already alert and growling. I quickly sit up and reach for my dagger. There seems to be a group of spider monsters that have come to make us a meal. I ready my weapon, but before I can do anything Sandasa is already breathing fire onto the arachnids. The rumble from her chest reverberating in my bones. After a few moments, all that is left of the monsters is charred corpses. Beetles hooves stamping the ground brings me back to reality. 

I move quickly, packing up our camp and getting food in us before setting out again. The soft plot of hooves on the dirt and warmth on my shoulders calm my nerves and help to calm my turbulent mind. Only three more days of travel…

When I ride into the village, the first thing I see is the inn. I unmount Beetle and toss the stablehand a small pouch of coins. I watch as he leads my stallion towards the other horses. I should get to tracking the witcher since he could be anywhere. The markers on my map disappeared last night, leaving me in a guessing game as to if the duo I’m after is even still here. My first stop is the inn. 

My grey eyes scour the large room in search of any signs that the witcher or bard have been here recently. Nothing seems to be out of place or relevant to my search. Perhaps I was wrong, they have probably already moved on from here. Stupid, why would they stay  _ here _ . I order some food and an ale and settle down at a table towards the corner of the room. 

A rather frisky man slumps into the chair beside me. I have seen him touch every woman here before coming to me. He starts up a one-sided conversation and tries to slyly touch my leg under the table. The things I wish I could do to this pervert right now…

“Hello, darling. What’s a little beauty like you doing here by yourself? Perhaps looking for a strong man like me, huh.”

“I would really rather you didn’t touch me. I’m here to find something, not be groped by a stranger in a tavern. I don’t need a strong man. If you would kindly leave me to my meal now I would really appreciate that,  _ sir.” _

The grimy man leans closer to me and slides his arm across my shoulder. His hot, putrid breath fanning my face and making me feel drunk just from the amount of liquor that it holds. I try to lean away but he grips me harder and reaches his hand under the table to grab my thigh in his tight hold. 

“Oh, so we have a tough girl, huh? Well, how about I take you to my room and show you just what a strong lady like you deserves, huh? I will make you pray you never came here.” 

“Just leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you and I don’t want anything you can offer. I would hate to have to hurt you.”

I try to shove the rotten man away but his grip is too strong. The door opens across the room and I am desperately trying to get away without a scene. 

“What could a dainty little lady like you do to a man? I’ll do as I please with you and leave you to rot, bitch.”

Absolutely nothing I’m trying is working and I’m about to reach for my dagger; however, a voice stops me in my movements. 

“Excuse me, sir. It would seem that this young lady seems like she doesn’t quite like your attention. Perhaps you should leave before something bad was to happen.”

I relax at the unknown yet familiar voice. Looking up I see Jaskier with a slight smile on his face. The man finally backs off of me. As he slams his chair back and passes the bard he shoulder bumps him so hard that he nearly falls. As I finally meet Jaskier’s eyes I let a small, grateful smile cross my face. 

“Thank you, I’m Ishka. I really didn’t want to cause a scene but that slime ball just wouldn’t allow me to be.”

“Jaskier, I’ve not seen you here yet. New to town?”

“Yes, “ I smile and begin eating,” just got here today. First time.”

“I’ve only just arrived here a few days ago with my partner.”

A nice silence settles over the two of us as we eat and sip ale. The dinner doesn’t last long and I am soon tasked with somehow getting information from Jaskier. I finish my drink and look up. 

“Jaskier, I must tell you something. I was sent here to find Yennefer of Vengerberg, but I can see that she is no longer traveling with you. “ 

Jaskier stiffens,” What exactly do you need with her?”

“Her sister, Archaeia, is having a child and she tasked me with bringing Yennefer to her. I do not have a need for that now and I am on a mission of my own.”

“And what, pray tell, is your mission?”

“I need information. Do not worry, I am of no threat to you or the white wolf. I would just like to… pick his brain.”

After my statement Jaskier seems to relax a little but still seems apprehensive. In a swig he finishes his drink. His eyes surveying me over the edge of his cup. It’s almost as if he can tell that I am not quite human. 

“Tell me, what information are you after.”

“I can show you, just not here. There are too many prying eyes and ears here. “

I stand and motion for him to follow me. Hesitantly, he follows me up the stairs to my rented room. As soon as the door is closed I unstrap my large cloak. My wings and Sandasa are now on full display to the bard. With a purr and stretch Sandsa removes herself from my waist. 

“Is that a bloody dragon? And, those are wings! What is happening here!”

“Shhh, calm down. That’s what I need the witcher for. Jaskier, I need you to stay calm and help me out here, okay? Any clue when he may be back?”

“I’m- I am not sure. I was told to wait here for him,” Jaskier’s eyes are widened in shock. 

I lead Jaskier to the door, suggesting that he go lay down and rest. He still seems surprised when he walks out of my room and into one just down the hall. That went better than expected I suppose. If the witcher told his bard to wait here then I can only assume that he will be coming back sometime soon. I will just have to lay low and not attract any attention while I wait for him. 

I am awoken the next morning by a rapping on my door. I grab my dagger and stand as quickly as I can. I sneak my way towards the door and prepare for a fight. 

“It’s Jaskier! I have a few questions for you.”

“Yeesh, Jaskier don’t scare me like that,” I tear the door open and usher him in, “ I could have killed you. What are your questions then?”

I move around the room getting breakfast prepared for myself and Sandasa while I answer Jaskier’s questions. Most of them are simple and easy to answer but I can tell he’s itching to ask the obvious. I enjoy having the company though, so I allow him to continue. 

“How do you know that Geralt will even be able to give you the information you’re after anyway?”   
  


“I’m not. I just have to ask him for myself, I want to know why I’m like this. I’m tired of being threatened and hunted by anybody that hears of me.”

Jaskier nods his head at my response. We’ve been at it for nearly half of the day and I am beginning to become restless. I ask Jaskier if he would like to join me on a long walk. I am growing rather fond of the talkative goof.

By the time we make it back to the inn it is dinner time. I settle down to watch as Jaskier does his job. He earns plenty of coin from the other patrons, but I cannot help myself but to put maybe a little too much in his bag when he looks away. After finishing my dinner, I retire to my room for the night. 

The next day I am woken by the sunlight, and not a rambunctious bard at my door. In fact I went through my day without seeing Jaskier at all. I head to the barkeep to see if he has any information. The tubby man informs me that he has not seen Jaskier out of his room since he paid for a week of stay. That was last night… I try to push aside my unease and just head back to my room for the night. 

When the next day came and I still hadn’t seen the bard I was getting worried. I break into his room and see that the room is utterly destroyed. Furniture is flipped and the bed torn apart. I quickly gather his things and head back to my room. I sit at my table, trying desperately to put the clues together. The only thing that I can think of is that some sort of magic being took off with him. Most likely a witch, or somebody that has control over portals. I could try reconnecting with him through the attachment, but doing it so soon will only be detrimental to both myself and Jaskier. I need to find the witcher, and soon. 

**...But how to find a Witcher?**


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is given the information that his one true friend is missing.

Within twenty minutes of being in the swampy woods surrounding the town I find myself in a battle to the death. A large bear is slashing its claws at me. I throw quick slashes back with my sword gripped in hand. The sweaty battle continues on that way for a time before I can finally get the bear to a point that I just need a good killing blow. I just need to end it. 

*Shlik* Suddenly the point of a sharp sword is poking through the bear and is pointing towards me. A quick breath leaves me and I take a step back. A quick pull from the person behind the beast takes the sword away and sends the bear falling towards the ground. A loud thunk marks the end of the bear's life and it’s descent to the hard ground. I look up at where the bear once stood and see a long-haired male standing in front of me. 

“I could have finished it myself.”

“You  _ could _ have died. You’re welcome.” 

I roll my eyes at this sentence. “You must be the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia.”

All I get in response from the tall man is a grunt. A few seconds gives the man time to turn his back on me and begin walking the way that I had previously come from. I follow behind his bloody, stinking form as he powers through the trees. I try several times to start a conversation with the broody man but he seems to be intent on leaving me with nothing in response other than grunts or shrugs. I can feel my cloak snag on a branch and get stuck. 

“Okay, look, you can ignore me all you want but i came here for a reason Witcher. Jaskier, the bard, your truest of friends is missing,” I get frustrated and rip my cloak off of my shoulders,” and I intend on finding him.”

This seems to finally get the man’s attention and he turns towards me. I’m in the midst of untangling my cloth from the tree when he does finally face me. My wings and Sandasa are on full display to the monster hunter and he seems somewhat surprised. He quickly recovers and eyes me over, looking for any threat. I slide my now untangled cloak back around my shoulders, obscuring his view. 

“How do you know of Jaskier?”

“I met him in town while waiting for your return. Now, do you think you could actually listen now?”

“That depends,” He turns and starts walking again,” What do you need from me, fatiour?”

“Fatiour? My name is Ishka and I was hoping you could shed some light in my…. Lineage and protect me from the hunters. In return I will help you.”

His eyes linger on me for a moment before he grunts and continues on his trek. I hurry after the solid back in front of me. It is silent for a little and the conversation seems to be at a stand still. A sigh escapes my mouth and I can feel my annoyance bubbling. 

“I know Yennefer of Vengerberg, you know. She is a close friend of my brother’s wife. I was actually sent to find her.”

“What could a fatiour like you need with a witch?”

“She is like a sister to her and she wanted her there for her birth. She left in search of her as soon as I told her that you were no longer traveling with Yennefer. “

A grunt is all the response I receive and I grow annoyed. This grunting bull has to end soon or I’m going to snap. Geralt stops and settles me with a glare when I accidentally kick a rock into the back of his leg. 

“Be more careful, Wings.”

“Look, you need my help, I need yours. Don’t be an ass, Butcher.”

“Do not talk to me like that fatiour. I don’t think you quite understand that I can do this alone.”

“What do you want me to tell you, Witcher? I can pay for your protection, or would you rather hear me say that I can help you track down your ‘friends’?”

“I would rather you cut off your own wings and beed out, but I need to find Jaskier. “

The town comes into view and we both stomp towards it. The silence is deafening as Geralt stops by the bar-keep to tell him he will be taking Jaskier’s things and leaving the next day. We head up the stairs and he heads towards their room. 

“So, are we settled? I’ll help you find Jaskier and you will protect me and give me the information that I seek.” 

Geralt hums and pushes his way into the room. Upon seeing the state of the room he turns to me. I open my door and nod my head in. We get to work looking for any clues then head off to bathe and sleep before our journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I'm trying to work on the next three right now <3


	5. Fatiour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishka and Geralt begin their journey. What is to happen on the road is beyond enjoyable

When we rose the next morning Geralt had decided that there was going to be no clues here about where Jaskier went. He said that we  _ must  _ go to Aretuza and seek out Tissia’s help. After a quick, wordless breakfast we were saddling up and preparing ourselves for the trip. As soon as we were on our horses we set off at a quick pace. Nothing is said until the sun is beating down on us and making the silence all the more unbearable. 

“So, are you going to tell me what a fatiour is and why you kept calling me it?”

“Hmp, a fatiour is an unworldly being with wings and the ability to attach themselves to other living beings' souls. They can see the souls and if you believe in it they can see fate. “

“And you believe that I may be a fatiour? How do you know?”

I am not graced with an answer. The only noise between us is the pounding of hooves and the soft sway of grass. The ride would be considered peaceful if not for the brooding witcher and the worry that I was harboring for Jaskier. The sun is in the middle of the sky when we make our first quick stop. The horses enjoy the small respite and drink their fill of fresh water. 

“Your wings.”

“Huh, what are you talking about?”

A quick sigh passes through Geralt’s lips, “ That’s how I knew what you are. Fatiours have black wings with deep red feathers. The feathers mark the number of times that you attach to another person.”

“Oh, I never knew that… I always assumed it was a female thing. My brother doesn’t have any red in his after all.”

Geralt grunts and motions his head towards the horses, a sign that it is time to get a move on. We slide into our saddles and we head off once again. The day seems to drag on only the horses filling the deafening silence. I try several times to get the reserved witcher to open up but I am only met with grunts or demands that I shut up. When the morning of the third day of our travel arrives I finally request that we stop for a bit and eat. I know that Geralt is worried for Jaskier (Though he would NEVER admit it) but our horses are getting exhausted and so am I. 

With some coercion (and a lot of annoyance) I finally get Geralt to stop. A quick meal, it seems, is all that is needed to reset our moods. We both rest by our small fire and just relax for a second. Time seems to pass by quickly and it is soon nearing night. We are ahead of schedule so I convince Geralt to stop for the night. 

“How long until you can find him again?”

“Should be able to by the time we reach Aretuza, maybe sooner.”

A nod is passed my way and I look back to the fire. Suddenly, I feel Sandasa gently crawl off of my lap and watch her waddle onto Geralts. He looks genuinely confused by what in the world the small creature could possibly want from him. A confused look is seen in his eyes and it isn’t hard to tell that he has had no experience with dragon pups. 

“She wants you to pet her, Geralt. You know just some affection.”

I lay my head down on my knees as I watch the two. A warmth surrounds me as I watch him loosen up a little. He hesitantly puts his hand on her scales and strokes her back. The peaceful air doesn’t last forever, though. A loud pair of footsteps can be heard heading in our direction. Geralt and I both jump into defensive stances. A loud, familiar laugh echoes into the area surrounding us. 

“Rakan? What are you doing here?”

“My job, darling. Archaeia here has hired me to take her to Aretuza. “

I drop my pose, keeping my dagger in my hand. A nearly ready to pop Archaeia rounds Rakan and fits me with a dirty look. I can  _ feel  _ her judging my and Geralt’s forms. The air is getting thick and tense the longer we stand in silence. 

“So I see that you actually found the witcher, Ka. Tell me, where are you two running away now? Your demise, perhaps?”

“If you must know, Archaeia, we are headed to Aretuza. The same as you two it seems.” 

The scoff emits from her throat and she fits me with a look of complete disbelief. Looking at her now it is hard to believe that the two of us used to be absolutely inseparable. Where you could find one the other was not far behind. We only really started to drift apart after she and Yennefer began to get close with my brother. The last straw was when the three decided to kill a man that had double-crossed them. No matter what happened after that I felt that I could no longer trust her. 

“What could you two possibly need there? It’s not as if you are going for Yennefer, and I can see no other reason for you to be going for anybody other than yourselves.”

“We are looking for something, Archaeia.”

“Tch, as if they would want to help you.” 

Geralt fits her with a hard look,” I think it would be best if you two got moving. You wouldn’t like what staying on this path can draw out.” 

“Oh, so you even have the witcher speaking for you now. I knew you were weak when I beat you down in your own home, but to allow a being younger than you stand up for you. That is a new low, Princess.”

“Leave,” The power of the word and that soft glowing of Geralt’s eyes draw me a little closer to him. 

With yet another scoff and a shoulder bump the two blast through our small camp. After a few tense minutes I flop back down onto the hard ground by the fire. Geralt doesn’t seem far behind as he too rests onto the ground. The silence stretches on for a small while. I sit in self-loathing and Geralt is too socially constipated to ask what exactly the previous ordeal was exactly about. 

“She’s not going to make it all the way to Aretuza before she births the child. I can feel it.”

“Perhaps if they hurry.”

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way. The travel from here to Aretuza would take three days on foot and with her impediment it will only take longer. “

The quiet night air seeps around our camp and even the horses seem to sense the energy. Staring into the fire is the only activity that occurs between us. I eventually stand and prepare myself and two dependents for sleep. My bedroll is laid out and I settle myself in for the night. 

“Goodnight, Geralt.”

“Goodnight, Wings.”

The morning comes faster than I would have hoped and I am woken by the sun beating down on my face. I stand and pop my bones with a stretch. I walk over to the dying fire and quickly bring it back. I reach into my bag and pull out some food for a decent breakfast. While the food is cooking I set myself to work preening my wings and keeping an eye out for Sandasa as she wanders around the camp. My small pile of feathers grows as I pull the loose ones and adjust the barbles. Geralt soon joins me and we rest by the fire until mid day. 

When we feel refreshed and ready we saddle up our horses and get back on our horses. We are sure to reach Aretuza by nightfall tomorrow. We rode along in silence for a small while. What was about to come into sight though is gruesome indeed. Laid out on the ground is the torn and bloodied remains of those dear friends I had seen only yesterday. 

Immediately jumping off of Beetle I rush over and fall to my knees. Geralt surveys the surroundings as small tears brim my eyes. There is one thing standing out to me….

**The baby has been ripped from Archaeia’s stomach.**


End file.
